Real Love
by WWEAshOrton
Summary: Orton&Massaro fic... Randy's been looking for love and he found Ashley on Raw,but it's not a storyline. Read and find out what happens!
1. First Kiss,Last Frown

Real Love

Most relationships have a great bond,well this story is one of them. Randy begins dating Ashley and they decide to go to the next level.

-----------------------------------------------------

WWE Raw was in St.Louis,Missouri,Randy's hometown and he decide to make it special for the night. When he got to the arena to Raw,he saw everybody he knew. John Cena to the divas. One diva caught his eye,that diva was Ashley. That's right the winner of the 2005 Diva Search and the new Playmate. Randy never really noticed her that much, he knew she was there, but hadn't really talked to her. Ashley was promoting her new Playboy cover spread. He didn't mind she was doing it again,plus he already seen the cover a million times and thought she was perfect for Playboy.

Randy made his way to the divas,"Hey,ladies.Just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Hi,Randy!" all the divas greeted. Ashley saw the way Randy looked at her, senceire and interested. After 'the look' she knew he was here to talk to her, not the divas.

He liked the way she dressed,with her cap backwards,her hair straight with black highlights, black tank top,some wristbands,some bracelets, a studded belt, a plaid skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh(or higher),and her black boots.

"Hey,Ashley,can I talk to you about your Playboy cover?" Randy tried to make up an excuse just to talk with her(or flirt).

"Sure, anything, I love comments on it!" now Ashley was wondering what Randy really wants to talk about.

They walked away from the divas and walked to a nearby mirror. "Listen,first I just wanted to tell you,your Playboy cover is hot!" Ashley giggled,"and second, I haven't really noticed you around here..oh,not in a bad way, just I really been wanting to talk to you,you know just talk,one on one."

"Randy,you're really sweet, now that I've seen you like this,and yeah, I'd love to talk to you." the two got feelings inside they've really hadn't reached in their life and now they want the feeling to keep going on and on.

--------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later, Randy and Ashley was talking like they've been best friends for years and holding hands.

"Okay,what was your most embarrising moment in your life?" Randy said looking down to Ashley.

"Well...oh, I know one! It was back in high school when I brought my gym shorts to school. It was dirty and on the floor of my room,but I didn't care,then I felt like swinging the shorts around and talking with my friends. All of a sudden, my underwear flings out the shorts and on the ground. Glad nobody saw it, but all day,right after classes, I could see my underwear being dragged around by people. One guy even said,eww! who's underwear is that! and I was like yeah, that ain't mine! So,pretty much my most embarrising moment in my life." Ashley laughed and so did Randy. Both were enjoying eachother's company.

"Haha, wow, I never knew that about you before. You know Ash, I've saw another side of you today and I must say, you're pretty and awesome,you're pretty awesome!"

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself, I would never imagine talking to the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history."

"Why is that?" Randy asked.

"Because, I came to this business new and fresh and you've been here for a long time,with accomplishments. I was afraid you wouldn't like me."

''I'm not that kind of person, I'm this kind of person,you know caring and wouldn't hurt anyone that I've talked to like this.'' Randy was telling the truth,he wanted Ashley to know he wouldn't do anything bad to her, even if he needed to. Randy Orton was truly,deeply in love with Ashley Massaro.

Ashley felt the same way,she couldn't believe that Randy Orton had a sweet side and could go on talking with him for hours. She knew he was her love of his life and now, Ashley Massaro was madly and surely in love with Randy Orton with no doubts.

Randy led Ashley to her locker room. "Thank you for making me this happy for a guy. I've really enjoyed talking to you."

"Me,too. I hope we can do this again someday.'' Randy had to say.

"Oh,we will. Trust me." Ashley looked into his blue eyes,she couldn't help it. Randy did the same, the two inched closer and closer. They could feel eachother's breathe on their lips,within a second, Ashleys' lips felt a pair of soft lips on hers,Randy's. The innocent kiss lasted for at least 5 seconds. Randy had his hand on Ashley's arm holding her closer.

The new couple pulled away,"wow'' they said at the same time.

"Thanks,again." Ashley opened her locker room door.

Randy grabbed her arm before she could get in the room,"Would you manage me in my match against Edge tonight?''

"Anything for you,I'll see you later on tonight then.'' Ashley kissed him on the cheek and got in the room.

Randy felt his cheek with his hand and would never forget the feeling of Ashley's soft lips.


	2. The Match,The Hotel

--------------------------------------------------

Raw started and already half-way done. Randy's match was up next and before Ashley and Randy went out to the ring,they decided to warm up in Randy's locker room.

"You ready?" Randy asked pumping his arms.

"Of course,so what am I going to do when your in trouble?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"You just watch me in the ring kicking Edge's ass. Oh, when I'm in trouble I'll call you.''

"What,now you're saying I'm too weak for you and I can't handle 'guy' wrestling?'' Ashley trying to make Randy mad for a fun reason.

"Whoa,whoa,I didn't say anything about you being weak,I was just..."

"Randy,chill, I'm kidding and have a sense of humor. Plus,you're cute when you do that," she tried to calm him down.

Randy and Ashley left the locker room. They went behind the curtain waiting for his music to come on. Ashley stole a kiss before they were about to go out. 2 seconds after the good luck kiss,Randy's music played. The crowd had mixed cheers of boo's and woohoo's. Then Randy came out with Ashley,the crowd went wild. Randy did his signature pose and Ashley pointed to the fans smiling.

When they got to the ring,Randy held the ropes open for Ashley(such a gentlemen)and for his reward Ashley bent down slowly in the opposite direction,so her butt was facing his amazed face.

Randy had on his 'Born Better Than You' t-shirt. When he took it off,he decided Ashley should wear it. He gave it to Ashley,Randy mouthed 'wear it for me' to let her know he wanted her to wear it. Ashley gladly accepted and put it over her head,it was kind of big,but she thought it was comfortable.

Edge's music came on and he came out,did his routine,and came in the ring. Before Ashley stepped out the ring,Randy stole a kiss from her this time.

The match started right after Ashley got off the ring and by the ring apron. Randy and Edge circled around the ring and Randy got him in a headlock,Edge Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Edge bent down,but Randy kicked his face.

-------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later in the match...

Edge was frustrated that he was losing,then he grabbed a chair. The ref knew what he was going to do,so he called an automatic DQ. Edge went to the ring and hit Randy right in the face. Then he went to the apron where Ashley was, Edge dropped the chair and dragged Ashley by the hair to the ring. She was down, Edge was ready to spear and Ashley went down again. Randy tried to hit Edge, but he got out the ring. Randy went over to Ashley and checked her,she didn't move. Randy called the paramedics and tried to get her on her feet. The peramedics said that she was going to be fine,but Randy helped her back to the locker room.

"Ash, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I should've saved you,but that idiot of a person hit me in the face with a chair, ugh! I'm such a jerk!" Randy was really wanting to get his hands on Edge after what he'd done to her.

"No,it's okay, I'm going to be fine,and don't worry,we'll get him next week.'' Ashley said rubbing her back.

--------------------------------------------------

After Raw...

12:35 a.m.

Everybody stayed at the same hotel. Ashley,Victoria,and Melina shared the hotel room together. Ashley couldn't believe that she was sharing a room with 2 of her rivals.

Victoria and Melina were already in the hotel room and decided to thrash Ashley's bed. They put toilet paper on the bed with water so the bed was soaked. Ashley came in tired and completely shocked at what they done.

"What'd you guys do!" Ashley was really frustrated.

"We just thought you needed a shower while you sleep tonight,no need to thank us," Melina said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Oh my god,there is no way I'm sleeping in that bed tonight!" Ashley pointing at the bed.

"Why don't you sleep with new boyfriend tonight, Mr.RKO?" Victoria asked because Melina and herself didn't want to share a room with her.

"You know what? I will and have fun with your slumber party.'' Ashley slammed the door loudly.

She walked down the halls,limping,remembering Randy's room number,1241. She reached his door and knocked 3 times. Randy answered with the same attire he had on exiting Raw.

"Hey,Ash what are you doing here?''

"Victoria and Melina destroyed my bed and now I need a place to sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Ashley didn't mean it in a dirty way,but Randy thought so.

"Let me think,yes!" Randy let her in and she grinned a little."You got this room to yourself?" Ashley looked around the room.

"Uh,yeah I'm just lucky I guess. So am I in the right or left or we sleep on top of eachother?" Randy had his mind in the gutter.

"Listen, I just need a place to sleep,nothing else,okay?" she explained even though she wanted the right side.

"Fine, I'll just put down this couch bed down and you can do whatever you girls do when you get ready to go sleep,and if you need me I'll be in the shower." Randy put the couch bed down and grabbed his bag then headed for the shower.

Ashley changed from her Raw clothes to her pj's and brushed her teeth silently before Randy could notice. Randy came out in a white tank top and pajama pants, meanwhile Ashley was on his bed and surfing channels on the TV.

"Well,don't you look nice and ready to sleep.'' Randy caught her attention. He chuckled a little.

"Great,now get off my bed." Ashley got off the bed and went to the couch bed.

"I'm going to sleep Ash and you can stay up late if you want,just keep the TV volume down." Randy drifted off in a deep sleep.

Ash couldn't sleep,she wanted to catch up on the talkshows she missed in the afternoon. First,she watched 2 Scarred episodes,then a Viva La Bam episode,which she thought was worth watching for. Ashley got really hungry at 3:30 in the morning. She went to the mini fridge and saw some deli-sliced turkey, she ate it all with some water.

Then,she saw Randy sleeping stretched out and all over the bed. Ashley quickly turned off the TV,she went to his bed and slowly placed her head on his chest with her arm placed across his abdomen. Randy woke up 10 minutes after and saw a sleeping Ashley on his chest,he smiled,kissed her head,and rubbed her back,then slowly went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------


	3. Heated Morning

----------------------------------------------------

The Morning...

8:47 a.m.

Randy woke up first since he slept first. He stretched and yawned. He brushed his teeth,then chose to wake up Ashley like she wanted. Randy knelt down next to the bed where her head was,he moved his head closer and placed his lips on her's gently. Ash slowly opened her eyes and saw a smiling Randy next to her.

"Hey,"she whispered.

"Morning,"Randy whispered back.

"I'm going to take a shower,I'll be back." Ashley sat up and went to the bathroom,brushed her teeth, and took a shower. Randy and herself were getting lovey dubby each moment their together and she liked that.

Ashley came out the the bathroom with her clothes already on right after Randy took off his shirt to change. She liked the way his abs move whenever he moves. Ash kept staring at his chest,abs,and muscles.

"You like the view?" Randy noticed she wouldn't get her eyes at his body.

"Huh,oh,I'm sorry,you're just...hot!" Ashley wanted to gaze at him while in this position.

"Really? Well,are you ready?" he moved closer,"For what?" she asked,he picked her up and carried her to the bed."This"

Randy laid on top of her carefully,good enough not to hurt her because of the spear Edge gave her,then started kissing her tenderly and with passion. Ashley were rubbing his abs and running her fingers down his muscles. Their tongues were fighting in eachother's mouth. Randy started licking her neck,then Ashley flipped and was on top this time. She started kissing him to see could win in a of game of tonsel hockey,then she unbottoned his pants.

"Wait,let's not go so fast."Randy stopped Ash even though he wanted more.

"You're right,"he said while she was still on top of him,then she kissed him lightly,''maybe another time we can do this." she then sat beside his now wet body.

Randy stood up and went to the mini fridge. "Okay,who ate all the turkey?" he wondered who could eat that much turkey in one night,he turned his head to Ashley who was whisling.

"I'm kinda guilty."she put on her guilty face.

"It's okay,we can still go out to eat,what time is it?" he asked.

"Uh,about 10:25,where should we go?" even though she ate all the turkey last night,Ash was still pretty hungry.

"What about the nearest McDonald's?"(his favorite)

"Yeah,I could use a double cheeseburger right now for lunch,first,get dressed." she needed some meat on her bones.

Randy changed real quick from his sleeping clothes,to his out-to-town clothes. They went to McDonald's for lunch and everything went smoothly.

The car ride went smoothly too,but the couple kept talking.

"I can't believe we just hooked up and now were in the car together!" Ashley thought she was dreaming and falling in love with the last expected guy she would ever meet.

"I know,in one moment we met and suddenly everything fell into place,I love it!" Randy thought he was dreaming too.

"I love it too," he smiled. They drove through the valet parking and went inside the hotel. Ashley's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?..."oh hey"..."what?"..."I love him and you can't make me stop"..."that's the reason,you're always up in my business"..."maybe I don't wanna be with you!"...

"fine we're over!" she hung up her phone angerily.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

"Oh,it was just Matt. He saw the whole thing on Raw and now we're over, forever!" she didn't mind that her relationship with Matt was over because Ash got Randy,which she even loved more.

"Well,since you guys are over,we've got nothing to worry about,right?" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah,we can be together now." Ash really grew closer and closer to Randy each second.

They went up to the 6th floor and walked to their hotel room. He put the card key into the lock and walked in. As soon as they got in,Randy carried Ash to the bed and started to kiss her tenderly. She took off his shirt ran her fingers all over his abs. Randy took Ashley's tank top off. He sucked at her collar going down to her stomach sending trails of kisses. She loosened his belt and unbottoned his pants. Randy did the rest,he threw his pants to the floor revealing blue plaid boxers. Ash continued kissing him until he looked down to unbottoned her skirt and taking them off revealing a black lace underwear. Then Randy went back to her lips while Ash rested her hands on his chisled chest. Randy's phone interuppted the very romantic moment. They sighed with anger and Randy grabbed his pants on the floor,then he searched the pockets.

"What?!" Randy yelled into the phone. Meanwhile, Ashley put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while biting at his earlobe.

"Oh,hey John I'm sorry, I'm just angry because me and Ashley were doing something and,uh, I got to go"... "alright see you on Raw,thanks,bye." He closed his phone and turned his head to see a smiling Ashley on his shoulder. Randy held her arms and kissed her slowly.

"Hey,I've noticed this lately,we've said we loved eachother to our friends,but never to eachother,right?" she asked.

"You're right, I want to,but we've been to busy making out." Randy was ready about what he felt inside and let it out to Ashley.

They sat there on the bed for a couple of seconds. Ash's way of saying 'I love you' was kissing the guy that she loved. She put her hand on Randy's cheek and kissed him with her mouth open,then his tongue slid in Ashley's warm moist mouth,while her other hand rested on Randy's thigh. They let go slowly and their foreheads on eachother's"I love you," she whispered.

Randy's turn,he cupped her chin with both hands and kissed her with his mouth open too,but this time Ashley's tongue was inside of Randy's moist mouth. She held on to his biceps and moved his lips away from her's slowly,"I love you more" Randy whispered back. Both of them smiled lovingly at eachother.

They kissed one more time and hugged eachother really tight."Ow,ow,I'm still a little hurt from Edge's spear. I want to get him back so much!" Ash still was sore from Monday Night Raw.

"Sorry,I know how you feel about getting revenge,but it's only Wednesday and I'm showing up on Smackdown just in case Edge goes there." He didn't want her to get hurt.

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Trouble Brewing

--------------------------------------------------

Friday Night Smackdown...

"Hey everybody,welcome to Smackdown and were going to have a great night tonight!" Micheal Cole said.

"Yes it is,exclusive resources tell me that Randy Orton is going to be here tonight to protect his new girlfriend,Ashley. He better be careful." JBL says back.

Half-way done on Smackdown,backstage...

"Hey,I'm going to get coffee, I'll be back,okay?" Randy couldn't help for his thirst.

"No,please stay or at least let me come with you." Ashley was a nervous wreck waiting to happen.

"Ash,it's only down the hall and you've got to be strong,alright?" he tried to calm her down,he knew she was a strong person.

"Okay" Ash replied weakly and kissed Randy,"just don't take long,he might sneak up behind me."

Randy walked down the hall and got his coffee in a pretty big cup. He was walking back to her dressing room and he could hear a woman screaming and loud thuds. Randy put his coffee on a table and ran back to Ashley's dressing room. When he entered he saw Jillian Hall with a fire extinguisher in hand and Ashley on the floor screaming and holding her left leg.

"What did you do,get away from away her!" he was about to cry. Jillian walked out proudly.

"Ahh-ah,ow,ow,ahh!!" Ashley screamed in pain loudly,"Ash,everything is going to fine just don't move!" tears were already pouring down his face.

Randy held her head and leaned foreheads together while she was still screaming,"I love you,Ash,hang in there please! I'll never leave your side again! Please!" he tried to be strong,but he couldn't stop crying. Randy kissed her forehead.

"HELP! HELP! Somebody help me,my girlfriend is hurt! HELP!" he shouted as loud as he could still holding her head,then the paramedics came and took her out on a stretcher. Randy held her hand the entire time and occasionaly kissed it.

--------------------------------------------------

The Hospital...

Randy was eagerly waiting for the doctor to come in and tell him the news. Dr. Smith walked in the waiting room,Randy immediatly stood up.

"Hello,Mr.Orton" Dr.Smith said shaking his hand.

"Is she okay,what happened to her leg?" Randy asked nevously.

"Don't worry,the fibia was fractured in her leg,we will do some major surgery,but she's going to be fine."

Randy let out a sigh knowing Ashley was going to be okay. The doctor walked out the room.

---------------------------------------------------

5 Hours Later...

Dr.Smith walked in,"Mr.Orton,Ashley is done with her surgery and she said she wants to see you."

"Okay,I'll be there,"he went to her room and he opened the door.

"Hey Randy," he walked to her bed and sat on the corner,"Thanks for helping me in the locker room,if you didn't come at all my leg would be totally broken."

"Well,a boyfriend's got to do what boyfriend got to do and you know I'll do anything for you." he got closer to her.

"Yeah,hey look it's Smackdown." Ash heard from the TV,she heard Randy yelling for help,"Help! Help! Somebody help me,my girlfriend is hurt! Help!" the words'my girlfriend is hurt' made her instantly smile.

"So,it's official now,huh?" Ashley asked.

"Yes,or else we've been having close sex for a couple of times that meant nothing" Randy replied,they both smiled.

"I love you Randy,you're so cute when you smile."

"Well,I smile most of the time when I'm with you." he smiled his 'Million Watt Smile'.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she kissed his cheek,while pulling away she had to kiss him again,so she did with her arm pulling his head to her lips,kissing him passionatly.

They continued with their little session until Randy spoke up,"Wait, Ash,we can't do this now we're in a hospital."

"You're right,later." she definently didn't want to do it in a hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

In the hotel room after Ashley was released...

"Okay,Ash,you just sit down,relax,and I'll do anything you say." Randy carefully helped her lay down on the bed with her leg elevated on a pillow.

"Thank you,I really appreciate it. You are truly the best boyfriend I ever had." she said putting a pillow behind her head.

"And I always will be there for you when you need help," he lightly kissed her,then it turned into a tenderly,hot kiss,"I love you Ashley,and I'll always will." they pulled apart.

"I'll love you for as long as I can. You,Randy,are the music in me and I can't live without you." they kissed one more time,softly.

Randy smiled,then he went to bathroom and he washed his face from all the crying he did,then he peed. When he went out,he saw Ashley watching Reba on TV,she also hummed the theme song. Randy started chuckling,she saw him laughing.

"What? I like this show,it's funny," Ash said. Once Randy stopped laughing he apologized,"I'm sorry,I just never thought you would watch Reba,since you're a punk rock chick and everything," he sat on the bed next to her.

"Well,I'm full of unexpected surprises." she put her hand on Randy's stomach and he lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"Hey,I'm going to change." he got up from the bed and started to take is shirt off,"what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm changing,you've seen my body enough to just let change in front of you." she giggled. Randy threw the shirt in his bag and changed his pants,Ash laughed at what Barbara Jean said.

"Ha ha!" she pointed at the TV,but really,she had Randy's sight in the corner of her eye.

--------------------------------------------------

Smackdown Backstage...(Ashley's leg healed)

Ashley walked to her locker room and opened the door,but then Matt Hardy showed up,"Hey Ash,I'm sorry about freaking out on Monday and I knew it was an act all along and..." he was interuppted.

"An act? No one ever said it was an act,it was for real and I know what you're doing. You want to get back together,but no way,I don't love you anymore! I love Randy Orton! Ash yelled out and Randy walked out of her locker room once he heard his name.

"Hey Ash,you call my name?" he asked.

"Yeah,that was me and I was telling Matt here that he's a fucking idiot if he thinks I'm getting back together with him!" she yelled again. Matt looked really shocked.

"Okay then,enjoy you're talk." he turned his head,"get back here!" she commanded.

"Well,okay,I understand,we're over. I'll see you later Ashley and Randy." Matt walked away and a smile grew upon Ashley's and Randy's face.

"Yes!" they both shouted with glee and then hugged and kissed eachother.

----------------------------------------------------


	5. Any Chapter to a Love Story

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley's Match...

"1..2..3. Ashley wins her first match back from Smackdown!" Micheal Cole announced.

"Congrats to Ashley and welcome back!" JBL said. Then the show went to commercial break. Meanwhile,Ashley went back to her locker room and saw Randy smirking his famous smirk.

"Hey babe,nice job out there,you were awesome!" he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks,trying to keep my leg from any harm is hard work!" she sat down and grabbed a water bottle.

"Well,I was worried too,I can't risk my baby from being hurt again,it'll kill me inside," Randy said and Ash smiled,"why don't we head back to the hotel,since you're tired and everything." he helped her up and put his arm around her shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hotel...

"Finally,I can lay down!" Ashley sighed.

"Go ahead rest,I know you're tired." Randy said.

She was about to sleep when he blurted out,"Hey babe,are you ticklish?" Ash looked up,"A little,why?"

"I think it's cute when you laugh." Randy walked closer,"What are you talk--oh no,don't you dare!"

"Get ready,cause here I come!" he jumped on top of her and started to tickle her around the stomach.

"Haha,ha,stop! That's my weak spot!" Ash squirmed everywhere laughing.

"Oh,you can't stop me now!" Randy tortured her,then he began kissing her cheeks while tickling Ash.

He stopped tickling her when she couldn't laugh anymore. And it ended up being Ash on top of Randy somehow,"Your look hot when I'm looking up at you." he commented.

"Babe,I'm always hot around you." she replied. He began playing with her arms and then he flipped her over to the opposite position she was in.

Randy kissed passionatly at her lips and then started sucking at Ash's neck giving her a hicky. He then went back to her lips and broke the kiss,"I love you too much Ash."

She looked very deeply in Randy's big blue eyes,"Randy,do you really love me?" Ash asked.

"What? If I didn't love you,I wouldn't have a great time with a greater girl,care for you,wouldn't let you go,and especially wouldn't do this," he held her cheek and gave her a kiss that more special than any other kiss he given her,they parted slowly.

"I told you I loved you," Randy whispered,Ash gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too,you promise you won't let me go?" she whispered back.

"I promise,in fact if I let you go I would be lost without you and I'll never find true love ever again," he replied,Ash smiled and they kissed one more time before going to bed.

--------------------------------------------------

WWE Monday Night Raw...

Matt was supposed to be in a match against Randy Orton because of what happened on Smackdown!

"Ladies and gentlemen,welcome to Monday Night Raw!" JR announced.

"That's right JR,we have an exciting match tonight,Matt Hardy vs. Randy Orton tonight because of relationship issues. Ashley loves Randy and we all know it,but Matt won't get over her." King explained.

--------------------------------------------------

Backstage Interview...

"Everybody,please welcome,Randy Orton and Ashley!" Maria exclaimed. Ashley showed up with her best man,Randy,putting his arm over her shoulders.

"So,Randy,how do feel about Matt Hardy?"she asked. "Well,if Matt wants Ashley so bad,then he has to fight for her. I love my baby so much,you can't even imagine,and tonight,he's getting the ass-kicking of a life-time." he responded,Ashley smiled from ear to ear.

"And how about you Ashley?"Maria pointed the mic to Ash."I love Randy,and I agree with him,he's getting the beating he needs. Matt needs to understand,I DO NOT NEED HIM!" she yelled with a voice that means she really meant it,she doesn't need him at all. Ash got Randy,that's all she needs.

He kissed her showing everybody,including Matt,that he really loves her.

---------------------------------------------------

The Match...

Randy came out with Ashley as usual,and had a confident smile that made anyone believe that he was going to win. They went in the ring and pointed at everybody,the crowd cheered now.

Then,Matt came out,boos were heard all around the arena.

They started the match with a headlock and then Randy suplexed him...

------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later...

Randy was losing and Matt was about to do the leg drop from the top rope,then Ashley yelled,"Watch out Randy,move!" he moved to the right just about when Matt hit the canvas.

The ref counted to 8 when Randy stood up while Matt was trying to get up. Randy tried to do the RKO on him,but Matt countered and almost delivered the Twist of Fate,then Orton countered and did the RKO. Everybody cheered including Ashley,he pinned him and got the 3 count. Randy stood up smiling,Ash went in the ring and hugged her man. Then she gave him a victory peck on the lips. She raised his arm and hugged him before giving Randy another kiss.

They went back to their locker room,"God,you were amazing! How'd you pull off the RKO when you were exhausted? Plus,you looked very sexy out there,I couldn't resist you." Ashley asked.

"It's in my blood not to lose,Matt was one of the easiest opponents I've faced. You just got to know where you are in the match,and thank you. That match was for you,"

replied Randy.

He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead,"I love you."

"I love you,too" Ash said.

------------------------------------------------------


	6. Relaxation

------------------------------------------------------

The Hotel...

"Why don't we have a victory night tonight,babe?" Ashley asked.

"Ooh,would you like that?" Randy replied putting his bag down on floor.

"Yes,we can have a romantic evening without any interupptions. We can have a nice dinner,I can give you a message,and much,_much_ more,"she said taking off her boots,her cap,and gloves.

Randy moved closer to Ash and put his hands on her waist with his forehead against her's,"It's like you read my mind and would you like my shirt on or off?" he asked.

"Off,but I'm keeping mine on," he smiled and took his shirt off,then she rested her hands on his sides. Randy put his hands on Ashley's sides,too and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I think I'll give you the message first," she said leading him to the bed,he sat down while Ash got the baby oil.

"I can really use this right about now baby,thanks," Randy took off his shoes.

"No problem,the least I can do for my Legend Killer," Ash sat behind him and gave him a kiss on the head,then she put baby oil in her hands.

She began messaging him on the shoulders,then down to his upper back to his tattoo,rubbing hardly and he was begining to really enjoy his treatment.

Then Ashley went to his lower back making him almost fall asleep,"Aahh-that feels so good," Randy said.

She stopped and put her arms around his stomach and her hands up to his chest,she rested her head on his shoulder,"I bet this feels better," Ash whispered in his ear.

Randy was half-asleep,"It's the best feeling I'd ever had since I met you," those words made her feel loved even more,she kissed his neck.

"Okay now,get up,I have something else planned," Ashley stood in front of him and helped him up,but Randy let all his weight go on her,luckily she was a wrestler,she held his weight for a moment,then Randy woke up and stood up straight.

"Woah,sorry,that was the best message ever," he fell on the bed with his arms over his head.

Ash smiled and climbed on top,straddling him. Her eyes went crossed-eyed and she stuck out her tongue,making a goofy face,which made Randy laugh.

"Hey,I almost forgot,I got something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had two charms on it,with two capital letters 'R' and 'A',which stood for Randy and Ashley.

"Wow,that's so cool,I can't believe you got me this!" he took the necklace and put it around her neck and it fit perfectly,he walked over to the computer.

"I also found our new song,if you like it," Randy played "When You Look Me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers.

Ashley listened and she loved it,she smiled and it was official,their song.

He looked very deeply in Ashley's eyes,then he caressed her cheek. Randy let the computer keep playing the song.

"When you look me in the eyes,and tell me that you love me,everything's alright," he sang whispering,then he kissed her with everything he had.

They smiled wildly after and went to bed.

"This night was incredible Ash,you made me feel why I say 'I love you' every second we're together," Randy whispered.

"I love you too,Randy," Ash lifted her hand and softly held his cheek,then she slowly drifted to sleep.

He smiled and took her hand and held it. They slept like that for the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------------


	7. Their Day Off

----------------------------------------------------

Their Day Off: Magazine Photoshoot...(on the set)

The producer of the magazine wanted the 'new couple' on the cover off WWE Magazine,so they went to the set and got their wrestling gear on.

"Randy,Ashley,need you on the set!" the photographer yelled.

They walked to the set. It was like one side of the ring,they were standing in front of 3 ropes.

"I need you guys to be like in love right know,but also in a wrestling theme," he said getting the camera ready.

Ashley pulled Randy's head close to her's and he held her leg,bending her knee. The photographer snapped the picture.

The second pose was Randy putting his arm around Ashleys' shoulders and she put her arms on her hips and both were smiling. Click,click he snapped.

Randy made a rock'n'roll sign with his hand and stuck out his tongue like Ashley did. Click,another photo.

------------------------------------------------------

Many photos later...

They finished their photoshoot and put their normal clothes on,but before they left they had to choose their photos for the magazine.

"Ooh,I really like this one," Ashley pointed at the picture with her squeezing Randy's cheeks and smiling.

"Yeah,how about this one? I think you look really cute," Randy pointed at the one with Ashley putting him in a headlock and pretending to be really hurt.

"Yeah,that's funny," They finally decided. Now,it was all up to the producer of WWE Magazine to put it in an article and photo spread.

-------------------------------------------------------

1 month later...

The February Issue of WWE Magazine were on stands now and Randy and Ashley received an issue in the mail.

"Hey Ash,the mag is in the mail!" he yelled.

"Okay,yeesh. Let me see," Ashley came running downstairs looking at the cover.

"Cool,that's the picture I like," she pointed to themselves.

"That girl right there is so hot," Randy looked at a picture of Ashley,she laughed noticing it was her.

"Yeah,and that guy's abs are so amazingly sexy!" Ashley made him smirk.

"They are aren't they?" he lifted his shirt up and she melted.

"Don't make me jump on you. Turn to the article page," Randy opened the article and read what it said.

He smiled and looked at Ashley,"What?" she questioned.

Randy started reading the quote," 'Randy is the most sweetest guy you could ever meet. He's like my husband sometimes'," he almost imitated her voice.

Ashley smiled and held one side of the magazine,"'Ashley's the most beautiful woman I've ever been with and I want us to grow so badly. She makes me melt on the inside everytime I see her,' " she read the saying out loud and she almost cried,it was the sweetest thing she ever read.

Randy set the magazine on the counter and looked her dead in the eye.

"Ashley,everything I say about you,it's always positive because I know that I love you," he hugged her into a warm embrace.

"Randy,you know how to say everything right," she looked up and gave him a kiss.

"That's because everything's true,I love you so much." Randy returned the kiss with a better one.

"I love you too," Ashley whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
